


In Between You Discover 2

by calileane



Series: A Shaman Not A Guide [3]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Discoveries, M/M, learning the truth, soul deep hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calileane/pseuds/calileane
Summary: 'Much evil in this.'Evil was the right word for it. Naomi's secrets are coming to light and filling it with darkness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the messages and just simply reading and giving these stories a chance.

Words had so many meanings. This time however they were quite clear. And once the Dayak Shaman and his people had gone from the camp, their visit having come to and end, Blair was left alone to discover what the hand luggage contained that could be deemed evil.

By a Shaman...

That was not a good sign. And Blair would love for this new tradition of upending last minutes discoveries to stop.

However he would deal with this as he always did : he would go forward and do what was right.

At first he had been curious about the bequest but it hadn't been meant to be his and he had let his mind drift to more important things. He had so much work to do in so little time. He could still decide he didn't want Naomi's inheritance and take his time to finish his dissertation.

There were just more things at stake now than that mysterious account. Blair hadn't taken the situation seriously, hadn't left Cascade because of his mother's will. His soul had been hurting so much that he had to make choices. Learning of her fate had been a bit of a push, a sign of more than his daily routine. You can always walk the same shoes every day, go forward with what you're used to have. But seldom do you take the untravelled paths. Something had felt wrong for so long that suddenly being shocked to such a point had derailed Blair and had shone a different light on things.

There were what-ifs and then there were the steps taken to make them reality.

Often mistakes, injuries, fears were the outcome. But they were balanced by their opposites too. 

It was Blair's choice to make right now. Stay with what-ifs and questions or get some answers and more questions.

Fear stopped him. His soul itself, the man he had become, all of him, took the bag and opened it. After all fear was only telling him he was facing something unknown and once it lost its mystery the fear would be less. It would be done.

There were six large sealed enveloppes. Each one with dates in his mother's writting. No other words could be seen.

Blair opened them all but took the papers inside them one enveloppe at a time. Taking care to browse their contents rapidly and sort them by what they contained. He kept the timeline from the enveloppes but knew from experience Naomi's more than chaotic form of organisation. Hours passed and he ended up having five stacks per enveloppe.

One was for photograpies.  
One for newspapers clippings.  
One for letters to and from a great number of people.  
One for calendars of actions and events for a group called FEEL.  
One for entire pages reserved to long lists of names.

Many of the newspapers were speaking of explosions and death. After looking into the pictures stack Blair managed to link some of them to what the articles were about.

But what was worrying him was that the pictures had been taken not from the journalists but by someone inside the crowd (as he could see journalists placed opposites of the curious population and onlookers surrounding the one taking those pictures).

And Blair could also recognize some of those events. More than he would have liked. Those were places his mother had taken him to, towns they had left after some kind of violence had happened and Naomi had been going on for days after about peace being the better way.

It could be coincidence but why would his mother have violent pictures when she had been so focused on peace. Naomi had refused to even let Blair know what a gun looked like.

Maybe some answers could be found in the personal diary with Naomi's initials on it that had been in the last enveloppe.

No child wanted to read about their parent's life in a diary that could countain innapropriate things. Blair was sure he would end up scared for life but...

What had Naomi done ? What did all those documents mean ? Taken apart they were just memories of important events. But all of them together and with some that he couldn't understand the use for as was the case for the lists of names with no clue for their being written there ?

Blair tried to convince himself to open the diary but breathing was becoming difficult. So he went outside to take in the fresh night that was coming down on them. It had been a long day of work on the site and Blair had only stopped one our sooner than on any other given day. It had been enough to start examining the bequest. Not enough to understand what he was seeing.

Blair breathed in deeply and followed the sweet scent of tea that the students were preparing for meal time.

Eli was laughing and helping while everyone was slowly coming back from cleaning themselves and relaxing after a day under the sun.

Seeing all of them uniting in their free time as much as they did in the work hours inspired Blair. Maybe he didn't have to be alone for what he felt was to come. For the discoveries he knew would change everything he knew of his own life.

After the meal he would ask for help. Maybe not all of them but his misfits and Eli ?

Yes, he would do so.


	2. Chapter 2

Asking wasn't the hardest part. It was finding a tent big enough to work in without the other students seeing. And assuring the largest team that it wasn't anything about the site or he would have asked them too. Blair had come to care about all of them, as much as they had done for him.

They ended up linking the two professors tents and leaving just enough of a gap between them that they could go outside with ease when needed.They only had to lift the blanket that was used as a temporary door.

They didn't have internet but still had their computers and used them to assemble informations in a clearer way. The generators would allow for a few more hours of electricity each day.

Boyd made them a virtual blackboard. Using the enveloppes dates, the dates Blair could approximately remember, the ones Eli recognized things happening on and even the ones the shy Mary revealed being a modern history expert of.

They took pictures of the documents and added those pictures under each event. They left the ones they couldn't find a timeline for at the bottom of the computer generated board.

But once all that was done they had to share the task of reading the letters in the order they could divine from the postal stamps.

That was when things turned from worrying to stomach turning.

Some letters were attack orders, some were shopping lists of explosives and other arms, some were to be presented to prove the one holding it was a trusted person.

The worse letters were in Naomi's writting, in her words and clearly revealed her as a leader of these events and not some lost easily influenced hippie girl.

All of this was proof of a terror group acting against their country. What were their reasons ? What had they been thinking ? Were they still in action ? How the hell had they escaped being found out ?  
Most if not all of the events had been relegated on a list of lesser terrorrist targets and put under one or another group's responsability. They hadn't been linked or even recognized as having the same originator.

This was very bad.

And Blair still had the book to go throught.

The names on the lists were still a mystery.

It was decided that the rest of the last week Blair would spent reading while Eli and the students finished on the site. They had to clean every trace of their ever being here and prepare everything that would travel back with them or be given to the authorities.

Matthew took on himself to prepare easy to eat meals for Blair and wouldn't leave the two tents still linked together until the professor's stomach was full.

Boyd forced Blair to go clean himself and take a breath of the outdoors.

Siri would go inside and if she saw tears on the man's face she would sprawl herself against his back, not quite hugging him but a warm presence guarding him.

Everyone was almost racing against time to be ready on the day that had been decided on by their own government.

But they could all feel the soul deep shift coming from inside Blair's tent. Eli hadn't separated the two tents so he could keep an eye on his young protégé. But he couldn't do more when words were the reason of things going downhill.

Blair wasn't talking to anyone and his eyes were red from tears and fatigue.

As much as Blair wished otherwise he knew he couldn't stop reading. What was revealed in his mother's words was too important and he would need time later to decide what he could do with what he was learning about.

This was a nightmare but he sure got the answers he had wanted but never believed he would find.


	3. Chapter 3

Blair was never quick to anger. He had learned as a very young boy the damage that such an emotion could bring.

First when he was hurt by someone his mother had exposed him to : one of her paramour (as she hated any other name it could be called as). Never a boyfriend or a lover. It lacked something to Naomi's idea of ''free love''.

The man had been easily angered and Blair had never understood why his mother had chosen such a person to ''love''. Reading Naomi's diary gave him the answer. But learning that she had sacrificed her own son in order to obtain what she needed the man for... was not something Blair could ever forgive. Nor could he allow himself to think of that long ago time and the terrible beating he had received for no other reason than Blair was taking too much of Naomi's time.

The beating had been what Naomi had needed from that relationship : a way to control the man with. Blackmail material. As the diary was now revealing.

Second had been when Blair himself, after being hurt one too many time by schoolyard bullies, had reacted with anger. He ended up so terrified by his own actions he actualy went to the director and denounced himself. Parents (for the bullies) and the friends Naomi had left Blair with were called in. The parents were greater bullies than their children, Naomi's friends had had enough of the woman taking her time and leaving them with the burden. But the director was a good man. He was the one making decisions, giving the parents and entire file of children complaints against the bullies. The director had had enough too and was striking back against the little town political bullying system. If Blair was thrown out of school as the parents demanded then their children were too.

Blair was suspended for three days. The bullies for one month. The parents were angry and Naomi's friends were scared being seen with the boy would make them outcast in their town. As little as the town was there were many (including the angry parents) with power enough to hurt them.

Blair was abandoned in an hotel two towns over with a homeless man paid to play his temporary guardian. The old man would be able to sleep in the hotel room and eat until Naomi came to collect Blair.

That old man ended up being the brightest light in the darkness that was Blair' life.

He would refuse any name Blair tried to give him, wouldn't answer to any american name and didn't have any identity papers. A no name person easily forgotten in the big world around them.

Blair spent a week observing, spending time with his guardian, and learning. The man was easy to live with and wasn't a danger to Blair. The young boy would sometimes wake up from a nightmare where the person that was chosen to guard him was a bad man and hurt him.

At the end of that first week Blair, used to Naomi's kind of zen attitude and teachings, was discovering another more profound way of existing than the many guru and other people had tried to teach him over the years.

The old homeless man was living from what he could find but not only from garbages or leftovers. He went in the forest area and picked up herbs, mushrooms, flowers. He knew how to make almost magicals concoctions to heal little cuts or ease an upset stomach.

And Blair was following him and learning.

Anger melted away and it took Blair two more weeks to realize the old man had been teaching him how to let it go from the very start. Discovering the old crafty one had been taking care of him better than anyone had ever done (even Blair's own mother) made Blair want to stay with him forever. But the child knew Naomi always came when he wanted it the least.

Strangely one month ended without news and Blair began to relax. The two became a little family unit and the old one began to answer to the ''grandad'' that was one day shyly uttered.

Two month in and Blair was happier than ever before.

Three month in a little worry crept in. Naomi never left him that long without word. Naomi's friends would have come back to give some kind of news right ?

Six month after they first met grandad and Blair had to let go of each other. Naomi was found waiting for them in their hotel room. She had a big smile and was laughing at the great unexpected adventure Blair had the chance to have.

Naomi's new paramour had lent her a car to go collect her boy.

Blair was heartbrocken but healed of years of neglect he never knew he had gone throught before experiencing what complete family love truly was.

Blair was intelligent enough to hide his true feelings from his mother. He said his goodbyes quietly, peacefully. And handed his diary to grandad while his mother wasn't watching. They exchanged a grieving look and tightened their hold on each other hands for a second.

Blair never saw grandad again. And never could find what had become of the old man.

At least until Naomi's diary ended in his hands after her death and Blair knew true anger for the first time in his life.

It wasn't the quick anger of childood, nor the pointless one that hurt others, it was the one digging in your soul painfully that could never be eased nor healed for the damage that had been done to you.

Blair learned what became of grandad: how Naomi had sent someone to ensure the homeless man wouldn't go to the authorities with his concerns on how she had left her son for such a long time. How the woman hadn't chosen responsible people to guard Blair. She couldn't risk anyone meddling in her affairs. Wouldn't risk it. And so grandad ended with a hole in his head and his body hidden deep in the forest.

Blair was learning an anger that went soul deep. If he hand't found reason enough to act upon the information that came from Naomi's bequest to her friend... he now had more and would transform all his anger into determination to put an end to the damage Naomi had sown upon the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Grandad death wasn't the only one. People had been killed, abused, used, raped, drugged. Naomi had hurt so many souls.

Names were given inside the diary and were matched in the many lists Blair had found in the enveloppes. But the diary only gave names of the ones directly touched by Naomi's direct influence.

Some other names were found in the letters from other members of FEEL to Naomi.

Blair was still left with many names without information on. For all he knew not all the names were of people hurt by FEEL but rather name of its members.

There was so much to discover and Blair couldn't work on such a big task alone nor with help from only his students.

This was something the law should be handed. Blair felt the need to give it to someone with enough power and will to see this throught.

On that last week on the excavation site Blair spent as much time speaking to his misfits and Eli as he did reading. They were helping him make the right decision and gather everything they had found and sorted out. It would all be given to the right person when they found who would best use this information.

The plan was to wait until they were safely back in the USA. There Eli would offer his home to Blair so he could finish his dissertation and present it. They would contact Jack Kelso hoping the professor could find who to give the enveloppes to. With his help they would discretly have everything delivered. Then it would all be out of their hands.

It was better as FEEL seemed to love killing meddling people. With luck no one had realized Naomi bequests had contained such precious paperwork. Unfortunately it wasn't something they could count on.

Eli and Blair would have to focus entirely on their everyday jobs and lives to avoid suspicion. The misfits would be transporting the hand bag with all the enveloppes in it and give it to Jack Kelso with a video message from Blair. As the students would go right back to Rainier it would be easier to hide what they were travelling with than if Blair kept it all and waited to organize a meeting with Kelso. The misfits would enter Rainier and go to the man office to deliver things right into Jack's hands.

Blair had discovered the only reason FEEL had never followed his life closely was because they had a rule about not touching other members' work.

And work had been what Blair was revealed to be in the diary. Something of a personal project for Naomi. Something to play with. Something that was born from her hate of what FEEL considered the ENEMMY.

And with Naomi's death Blair could only hope she had left so many bequests around the world that FEEL was still trying to find what was left and to whom. With luck FEEL would have seen the little Naomi had left Blair: an account with conditions. And left it at that never finding out a bequest had came back to him because of its recipient's death.

Luck... was a scary think to hope for. Because it was never a sure thing.


End file.
